creepypastafanfandomcom-20200213-history
SCP-3453
Item #: SCP-3453 Object Class: Keter Special Containment Procedures: SCP-3453 is assigned a storage container in Site-11. Special Containment Procedures for SCP-3453 have yet to be finalized. Past containment attempts are detailed below. MTF Beta-7 ("Maz Hatters") is to focus on keeping SCP-3453 away from the public eye with an array of containment equipment developed by the SCP-3453 Research Team. Description: SCP-3453 is 250mL of orange juice that is in constant motion. While SCP-3453's movements are unpredictable it has always been observed as a continuous whole1. SCP-3453 was first discovered at Bridgewater Elementary in Idaho Falls, Idaho, where SCP-3453 ejected itself out of its container through a straw and into a student's face. SCP-3453 then moved erratically for 2 hours before going down a sewer drain. 623 individuals were amnesticized with Class C amnestics and 15 video recordings of SCP-3453 were confiscated. SCP-3453 was later contained and transferred to Site-11, where it remained in its containment chamber for 1 month and 46 hours before breaching containment. Since then, SCP-3453 has consistently escaped every containment chamber that has been devised2. SCP-3453 will spend approximately 1 month, on average, in a given containment unit before breaching containment. Furthermore, SCP-3453 has a record of escaping from re-used containment chambers within a matter of hours. Tests into its sentience remain inconclusive. Containment Strategy 3453.1: Containment Procedure: SCP-3453 was enclosed in a watertight containment unit capable of holding 500mL of liquid. Containment Time: 1 month and 46 hours Containment Breach Record: Over the course of its containment SCP-3453 created and escaped through a 128nm crack in its container. Containment Strategy 3453.2: Containment Procedure: SCP-3453 was enclosed in a watertight containment unit capable of holding 500mL of liquid, with 200cm thick walls. Containment Time: 1 months, 3 days, and 1 hour. Containment Breach Record: SCP-3453 heated up to a sufficient temperature to cause its containment unit to explode.3 SCP-3453 quickly cooled down to room temperature and proceeded to wander around Site-11. This event also resulted in the breaches of SCP-████ and SCP-████ as well as 2 casualties of Foundation personnel. All three objects were later re-contained without any additional issues. Containment Strategy 3453.5: Containment Procedure: SCP-3453 was enclosed in a 300cm thick airtight containment unit with the highest melting point available on-site. Containment Time: 2 months, 1 week, 3 days, and 4 hours. Containment Breach Record: SCP-3453 teleported 1.5 meters outside of its containment unit. This is the first time that SCP-3453 has been observed to teleport by the SCP-3453 Research Team. Containment Strategy 3453.17: Containment Procedure: SCP-3453 was enclosed in a 300cm thick airtight containment unit with the highest melting point available on-site. This containment unit itself is enclosed in a blast resistant room with a Scrantron Reality Anchor, which could prevent teleportation from occurring. Containment Time: 2 months, 2 weeks, 3 days, and 5 hours. Containment Breach Record: SCP-3453 teleported 1.5m outside of its containment unit. After 3 minutes of circling its containment unit at 10kph SCP-3453 teleported inside of the Scranton Reality Anchor, which proceeded to short-circuit and explode. Notes: The Site Director has banned the use of SRAs for containment purposes. They also banned the use of cross-testing with other SCPs. Given the morbidly interesting ways in which these tests have failed for other SCPs, I can't say I blame them. The SCP-3453 Research Team is going to take a more conservative approach from here on out. Specifically, we'll be focusing less on a permanent containment solution and more on minimizing the cost and impact of containment breaches. ~Senior Researcher Bindell. SCP-3453 Research Team Leader Containment Strategy 3453.20: Containment Procedure: SCP-3453 is to be transported to a different containment unit every 8 hours. 6 containment units have been created for this purpose. As a cost-saving measure, a containment unit will only be decommissioned and replaced when SCP-3453 has managed to escape it under 48 hours. Containment Time: 1 year, 2 months, 4 days, and 18 hours. Containment Breach Record: SCP-3453 was contained successfully with an average of approximately 0.7 successful escape attempts per month. SCP-3453 has since then teleported outside of every containment unit devised in less than 48 hours. Containment Strategy 3453.49: Containment Procedure: SCP-3453 is to be kept within Site-11 by MTF Beta-7 through an array of cost-effective and portable containment units and procedures. The SCP-3453 Research Team is to provide aid and support to MTF Beta-7. Containment Time: 1 month, 4 days, and 18 hours. Containment Breach Record: SCP-3453 eventually escaped Site-11 through a urinal in the men's restroom. Notes: As of writing this, SCP-3453 has been re-captured and brought back to Site-11 no less than 4 times. Each time that it has been brought back it appears to make a mad dash to the men's bathroom. Its last escape involved teleporting into the urinal. The bathroom has since been closed down, but that's really more of a temporary fix. ~Junior Research Assistant Fine Containment Strategy 3453.66: Containment Procedure: ContAIner-3453, a program dedicated to SCP-3453's containment, has been developed. ContAIner-3453 is to assist in automatically producing self-driving containment units for the purpose of finding and capturing SCP-3453 in a safe and discreet manner. Since the artificial intelligence is a work in progress, MTF Beta-7 is expected to work with ContAIner-3453 until it can be fully automated by the SCP-3453 Research Team. This entry marks ContAIner-3453's first successful containment attempt, which involved a derivative of Test 3453.14. Containment Time: 1 month, 1 week, and 2 hours. Containment Breach Record: SCP-3453 teleported 2.4m outside of its containment unit. Containment Strategy 3453.121: Containment Procedure: The following note, copied verbatim, was written in a standard issue notebook: I performed a statistical analysis of ContAIner-3453's containment efforts, and I'm seeing a slow but significant downward trend in average containment time. If my calculations are correct, I don't think that this program will last more than a decade at best. Eventually, this skip will just get bored of us all and leave The Foundation forever… I have an idea. Let the records show that SCP-3453's container is Reality. As long as SCP-3453 exists, it is contained. ~Junior Researcher Fine 3 hours after this note was written SCP-3453 disappeared. Containment Time: N/A Containment Breach Record: SCP-3453 could not be found for 4 months, 5 days, and 3 hours. SCP-3453's state of existence during this period could not be determined. SCP-3453 was discovered 534km from its place of disappearance by a group of 4 citizens in REDACTED. The group was amnesticized with Class C amnestics and their video recording was confiscated. Notes: Junior Research Assistant Fine has been demoted for making unauthorized changes to object containment. ~Senior Researcher Bindell. SCP-3453 Research Team Leader Category:SCP Foundation